What School Won't Prepare You For
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Au universe where subs are put in schools at a young age and trained for a certain lifestyle. Blaine is a Daddy fresh out of school, looking for the perfectly innocent baby to take home and teach about "grownup playtime". Request for the GKM
1. Chapter 1

The building was rather average looking. A normal private school full of normal students who took normal classes with normal teachers and lived a positively normal lifestyle. If that is what you expect this story to be about, and nothing more, I suggest you get the fuck out of here.

It was six fifty-eight. The large clock on the wall said so. Morning light glowed around the perimeter of closed curtains, casting striped rays of light on the tiled floor. In this particular room, six large cribs, each the size of a twin bed, rest against the east wall, each of them spaced five and a half feet exactly. On the opposite side of the room, directly parallel to each crib was a changing table. This too, was large enough to fit an adult. The shelves underneath each table were fully stocked with baby wipes, talcum powder, oil, rash cream, latex gloves and diapers, usually decorated with a character from Sesame Street or some other juvenile media.

Six fifty-nine. The room was dead silent. Each crib contained a single body. Boys: varying from the ages of fifteen to twenty. Each of them dressed in a footed sleeper, cuddling some sort of stuffed creature, and most of them sucking on pacifiers, all in a variety of colors.

Seven o'clock. A door creaked open on the north side of the room and the echoing click-clack of heels from a dozen or so nurses broke the silence. Like a practiced army, six took their stations at changing tables their faces void of expression. Not that they didn't enjoy their job, but it was early. Each was dressed in a white dress with black shoes, their hair tied up in tight buns. They wore no jewelry, though makeup was permitted, as long as it wasn't too flashy. The other half of the nurses walked towards the cribs. A couple took the liberty of opening the curtains. The day had begun.

"Kurtie? Kurtie-Pie? It's time to wake up, baby." A nurse named Julie cooed to him. She leaned over the bar and rubbed the young boy's tummy. He was pale, his skin like the creamy smooth formula that the nurses fed them every night before beddy-bye. His hair was mussed, in it's bed-head state and was a soft, perfect chestnut. The blue and white pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth, while his arms remained tightly wrapped around a stuffed white kitty.

Kurt Hummel, or "Kurtie-Pie" was a favorite among the nurses. Not only was he cute, especially his big blue eyes that grew whenever he wanted something, but he was also the resident fashionista. Unlike the other babies, Kurt's wardrobe mattered. If his paci didn't match his romper, you could forget about it. There was no getting a fashion faux pas past the little tyke. "The little tyke" of course, was about seventeen years old, and well aware of the fact. Yes, just like every other "baby" in this facility, Kurt had received a full education. He could read and write, though picture books and finger paints were preferred. He knew algebra, history, biology, French, and much more. Not that he ever used it. Here, there was no using big words, or trivial conquests. The most intellectual conversations amongst these students were over crayons. In fact, they were encouraged to act as little as possible. Instead of saying _I would like to be picked up and cuddled, if you don't mind, _or _I'm rather thirsty, could I please indulge in a beverage? _It was _uppy! _And _baba! _Get it?

No, I can guarantee that this isn't some strange dystopian world where everyone is raised as a baby. In fact, there were plenty of more options. Starting at the age of five, Kindergarten age, all kids were enrolled in a normal school. At the age of eleven, each student took an exam to determine their role in life. Dominant, or submissive. Other tests were also given, to supply information on preferred lifestyles. These exams were extremely important, for it determined the rest of their lives. Once they turned twelve, the Doms were sent to different schools where they learned about their specific lifestyle while continuing their basic education. A schedule in a BDSM school might have looked like: Algebra, Bondage, Biology, Lunch, Punishment. An Infantilism school may have been along the lines of: Spanish, Mommy/Daddy 101, Lunch, U.S. History, Buying for a Baby. In sub schools, each student was trained to be the perfect sub. Younger students took classes like Dealing with Diapers: Unpotty training, or Perfect Pet 101. Older students learned much more about the sexual aspects of being a sub, though Infantilism students were never taught about what sex even is, eager to preserve their innocence.

Julie rubbed his flat tummy, grinning as heavy lids lifted to reveal bleary blue eyes. "There we go, baby. Are you ready for a diapey change?" She cooed.

Kurt didn't reply, but obediently sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before opening his arms up to her, just like he had done every morning for the past five years. He kept his pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it contently as Julie scooped him up into her strong arms (not that he weighed very much at all) and rested him on her hip.

"Look at that!" She crooned, her arm under Kurt's bottom. "Somebody made big weewees last night!"

Kurt didn't reply. He didn't know that any other teenager would have been mortified if a pretty girl like Julie commented on the state of their diaper. This was just the norm. Nobody had ever told him he was supposed to be embarrassed.

Was there prejudice? Of course. What society doesn't? There was always a group who thought they were superior. Hell, twice this year, some Doms from the BDSM school had gotten in trouble for mocking some scared and extremely confused kids while they were outside on the playground. All they could do was deal with problems that came their way. Some groups, like pets and slaves got along greatly, while others, like masochists and babies did not.

Julie gave him a peck on the cheek and carried him over to the changing table across from his crib, where Mariana stood waiting for him, a box of wipes and a Cookie Monster themed diaper in her hand. Like all of the other nurses and their charges, Julie cooed to Kurt as she unzipped his sleeper and removed it completely. She went over to Kurt's dresser and picked him out a white romper with a sailor's collar for the day, along with some socks and Velcro sandles. She waited while Kurt's bottom was cleaned and a diaper was taped onto him before dressing him and picking him up again to carry into the dining hall.

Each room housed six students. Boys in the east wing, girls in the left. They also sat together, in a group of six highchairs. Kurt casually waited while Julie buckled him into his and snapped his bib on around his neck, looking out across the dining hall. It was the usual again today. The girls on the other side of the hall in their pink and yellow baby doll dresses and cute little pigtails tied up with ribbon. The squirmy first years, who were still adapting to this new lifestyle, and the nurses. Everywhere running around. Fetching food and bibs and washcloths and trying to prevent impatient tears. It was no easy job. In fact, a lot of nurses, male and female, were either retired mommies and daddies, or they were parents in training, working there in order to earn credit towards classes and get hands on experience. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A man. Not a nurse, a real live man wearing jeans and a sharp blue blazer, which was probably what caught Kurt's attention in the first place. He was surprised. He had never seen any normal grownup other than his own Dad, or the mean Doms from the BDSM school, but even they looked rather scary with their chains and leather. He didn't like that. The man lifted his head and made eye contact with Kurt, who was stunned when his blazing hazel eyes reached down inside of him. The man was beautiful. Who was he? He was standing next to the head Daddy, the dean of the school, but all they were doing was talking. This man was no baby. Kurt noticed the man grin, as if he was looking at something amusing and Kurt realized that he was staring openly in amazement, his binky hanging out of his mouth. Kurt felt his face grow hot, though he wasn't sure why and he shyly hid his face behind his hands. When he peeked through his fingers, he was surprised to see the man doing the same thing, grinning happily. Kurt quickly shut them again, his face growing red. Thankfully, Julie returned with his breakfast, and the man walked away as he started to be fed.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Kurt was taken to a playroom. In the morning, all babies were given eighty minutes of playtime, during which time they were free to color and play whatever they wanted. In the last ten minutes, which was Kurt's favorite part, they would have circle time and would sing nursery rhymes. There were usually twelve kids per room, six boys and six girls. This not only helped them interact with both genders, but it also helped the nurses determine the sexual orientation of each baby for when the time came that they were chosen by a mommy or daddy.

This morning, Miss Jenna was in charge of playtime. The entire floor was covered in a soft, shaggy carpet, blankets and pillows scattered around randomly. Once in the room, Julie had given Kurt his kitty, which he always needed for playtime. Then he happily went on his way, crawling towards his favorite toy piano.

Kurt was just starting to pound on the keys when Rachel crawled over and he couldn't help feeling a twinge of irritation. Rachel was a baby in the same year as him and she was a huge crybaby, which was rich coming from the likes of him. She constantly had to get her own way and be the center of attention, which caused a lot of conflict between him and her during circle time, seeing as they were the competing songbirds of the school. Despite that, they had quite a lot in common, so he put up with her for now anyways.

"Y'know who that is?" Rachel asked curiously, pointing over at the door.

Kurt looked up and nearly squeaked. It was that man again, looking right at him.

"Maybe he's looking for a baby girl!" Rachel squealed excitedly, giving him a winning smile, which he returned.

Kurt returned to his piano, feeling jealousy sink in. There goes Rachel, the drama queen of the school. Everything's about her. Suddenly, he grinned. Maybe he'd just have to out-cute her. He grabbed his kitty and pressed her against his face, peeking out in fake-shyness, widening his eyes innocently so that they were two, crystal blue pools. The man smiled and whispered something to the head daddy, and he too smiled at Kurt.

"No fair!" Rachel whined, and started to call out for Miss Jenna.

"What is it, Rachy?" She cooed.

Rachel smiled smugly. "Kurtie made poopies! Lots'f'em and they're reallllllyy stinky!"

Kurt glared at Rachel. "Nuh-uh!"

"He did! He's yucky and messy!"

Kurt glanced over at the man, who was listening to their squabble and struggling not to laugh. Great. Now the man probably thought he was just a stupid smelly baby. With that in mind, Kurt's lip wobbled and he started to cry.

"Oh, Kurtie-Pie, it's all right." Miss Jenna cooed, rubbing his back and bouncing him a little.

Kurt buried his face in her shoulder and bawled. It wasn't fair. Rachel just had to have everything! She ruined it!

Miss Jenna carried him over to one of the five changing tables in the room and unsnapped his romper, which she proceeded to pull up. She felt the crotch of his diaper and patted his bottom, peeking in through one of the leg holes. "Only wet, sweetheart." She crooned before getting him a fresh diaper. This one was covered in circus animals.

Once he was set back down, the man was gone and Kurt glared at Rachel furiously. "You're a liar and I'm telling!" He snapped.

Rachel simply stuck her tongue out at him and toddled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Now in a much worse mood, Kurt lied on the rug and scribbled a picture of a Disney Princess. He didn't know what the point of trying to impress the pretty man was. He was here for girls, even annoying ones like Rachel. He needed to face the facts. No daddy would ever want a little boy when there are plenty of cute baby girls to pick from. These thoughts made tears come to his eyes and before he knew it, he was crying again.

"Oh, baby, what's the matter?" Jenna cooed.

"Uppyyyy! Uppyyyy!" Kurt sobbed, making grabby hands and holding his arms up.

Jenna obliged, carrying Kurt over to one of the rocking recliners and settling him in her lap. "Just relax, baby." She cooed, slipping Kurt's much-needed pacifier into his mouth and rubbing his back. Kurt slowly started to calm down, his bawls reduced to hitched breathing. "There's my sweet little prince." She cooed.

She kept him rocking for a long time. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, she scooped him up again and carried him back over to the carpet. It was circle time.

Circle time had always been Kurt's favorite part of the morning. His extraordinarily high singing voice always left everyone amazed. There had been time when everyone else had stopped singing, just to listen to his voice. Not to brag or anything.

"Are you ready?" Miss Jenna smiled. "The itsy bits spider went up the water spout…"

Kurt sang to his heart's content, and he could feel his spirits lift as he completely destroyed Rachel in not only the itsy bitsy spider, but Mary had a little lamb, and Twinkle twinkle little star as well. It ended all to soon in his opinion and suddenly, he was being picked up and carried to his first class of the day: art.

Kurt had art class next with fourteen other kids. Art class often meant a variety of different "age appropriate" activities: finger painting, coloring, Play-Doh, necklace making, and macaroni pictures. They weren't allowed to use scissors, though, so the supervisors usually did the cutting when necessary. The art room had small round tables, about six of them, with three chairs to each. There were sixteen boys and girls in Kurt's art class, including him. He sat alone.

It's not that nobody wanted to sit with him; it's just that they weren't good enough. Call him snobby, but he didn't feel like engaging with someone with mismatched socks for more than a minute or two.

Sticking his binky into his mouth, Kurt stared at the blank sheet of paper in fron of him and contemplated what to paint. He thought of painting his stuffed kitty, or Miss Jenna, maybe make another "ugly dummy Rachel" portrait, but he wasn't really in the mood for a timeout today. Then he thought of the beautiful man in the dining hall, and then when he saw him again in the playroom. Getting a good picture in his head, Kurt dipped his fingers into the black paint. He dabbed and twirled his fingers around the paper, creating a rough shape of a head. Once his hair was done, Kurt wiped his fingers off with the wet towel set out for him and set to work painting the man's lips with red, eyes with gray, and his skin with yellow; you know, since there wasn't any skin-color paint. He used blue for the man's coat and red for his pants. Slowly, the crude image came to life and Kurt could not stop thinking about the beautiful man in the dining hall. He though about what Rachel had said. What if he was looking for a little girl? What if the beautiful man was just being polite? He stared intently at the drying picture for a few moments before dipping his finger in red paint and putting a K at the top of the picture.

"Is that me?" A surprised, but gentle voice asked.

Kurt jumped and let out a startled squeak when he realized that the beautiful man was sitting in front of him. Suddenly, he forgot how to speak.

"The painting. Is it of me?" The man repeated.

Hazel eyes met cerulean and some mystic force made Kurt's head nod up and down.

The man gently turned the picture to face him and examined it, a smile growing across his face. "I like it. You're a very good artist, Kurt."

Kurt stared at him in awe and wonder, much to the amusement of the man.

"I heard you sing this morning. You have a beautiful voice." He grinned.

A million thoughts rushed through Kurt's mind as he searched for something to say. "I didn't make messies!" Kurt finally blurted out quickly. "Rachel lied 'cause she's icky and dumb!"

The man stared at Kurt in silence for a few moments before starting to laugh. Not chuckling, outright loud laughing. When he finally got control of himself, he wiped away a tear. "I like to sing too." He said, changing the subject, much to Kurt's immense relief.

The younger boy blushed shyly. "I wanna know your name." He mumbled.

The man smiled that charming smile that made Kurt want to melt out of his chair like chocolate stuck in the pocket of some overalls on a summer day and forgotten about.

The man seemed to be contemplating it for a moment before resting his elbows on the table. Kurt noticed for the first time how out of place the man looked in the art room. He was the only person not wearing all white, or without a diaper bulge beneath his pants.

"Well….if you want…" the man drawled, "it could be Daddy."

Kurt's jaw dropped, making the man grin when his pacifier fell out of his mouth and into his lap. "B-but, I'm a boy."

"The man shrugged. "So am I."

Kurt blushed. "But I like boys." He mumbled, sticking his pacifier back into his mouth and casting his eyes down towards his lap.

The man's grin widened. "So do I."

Kurt registered his words before breaking out into a bashful smile and giggling shyly.

"Kurt? Would you like to come home with me and be my baby?" The man asked.

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for his entire life. The very reason he was here. This beautiful man wanted him. Not Rachel, him.

Grinning like an idiot, Kurt nodded.

The man smiled. "Good." He stood up and nodded to the head daddy, who was standing in the doorway with a proud smile on his face.

"I'll get the paperwork." He told the man before disappearing down the hall.

This was it. Kurt knew exactly what to do. Sucking on his pacifier, he stretched his hands out. "Uppy!"

Now, in every school, there are commands and phrases to be learned. Of course for pets, there's the simple yet traditional "sit" and "stay." Slaves must master commands like "strip" or "clean." (Mind the pun) However, vocabulary is extremely important in a Parent/baby relationship. It is a language all on its own that babies must learn to speak and parents must learn to understand. There are obvious words like "uppy," "binky," "booboo," and such, but there are also things like "baba" meaning bottle, not to be confused with "buh-bah" which means book. By forcing the babies to speak only in this premature form of English, babies become more dependent on their mommy/daddy. They can only communicate with non-Infantilism people through their parent. Obviously, babies can still speak perfect English, but most babies prefer to use baby talk most of the time anyway.

The man smiled down at Kurt and picked him up, resting the light boy on his hip with a hand under his padded bottom. "What do you say we pack your stuff up?" He asked with a warm voice that seemed to caress Kurt's mind in the world's softest baby blanky. "Hmm?"

Kurt nodded. As he was carried into the hall, he noticed Rachel being taken to the changing room.

"Let's get that messy diaper off, Rachey." The nurse was cooing.

Rachel looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Kurt giving her a smug smirk from his comfortable spot in the man's arms. Just to rub it in her face a little, he nuzzled his face into the man's neck and received a kiss on the top of his head for his efforts. He waved goodbye to her and disappeared around the corner in triumph.

His nurses were waiting for him in the nursery.

"So you're the lucky Daddy who snatched up our Kurtie-Pie, huh?" One asked.

The man chuckled. "Yes, m'am."

"I can't say I don't envy you. He's a sweetheart." She sighed, making Kurt blush at the praise.

"He's the only one who insisted on picking his own baby clothes from the catalog." The other nurse added. "Some advice: don't even think you can sneak a fashion faux-pas past Kurtie. Especially a pacifier that doesn't match his outfit. He won't take it."

The man smiled at Kurt. "A little fashionista, huh?" He cooed, tickling Kurt's tummy. The boy let out a giggle that brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"We'll miss you, sweetheart." The nurse sighed. "Take good care of him."

"Will do." The man smiled.

Kurt whined in his arms.

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"Nay-mah!" Kurt insisted.

"Ah, okay. I'll tell you my name." He grinned. Leaning close, he whispered into Kurt's ear: "Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine. What a beautiful name. What a wonderfully, flawlessly perfect name for a wonderfully, flawlessly perfect daddy. His daddy.

Kurt was set down on the floor and allowed to color while his new Daddy helped the nurses pack his clothes, blanky, pacifiers, and kitty. It was a Daddy/Mommy's responsibility to provide diapers, changing supplies, toys, bottles, and just about everything.

"Baby, do you need to be changed before we leave?" Daddy asked him.

Kurt nodded and crawled over to the nurse, who smiled and shook her head.

"Go to your new daddy, sweetheart." She cooed.

Confused, Kurt sat down and made grabby hands. "Uppy!" He whined.

Daddy laughed and scooped him up. "I'm going to change you. Is that okay?" He asked sweetly.

Kurt slipped his thumb into his mouth and nodded.

Daddy grinned and laid him down on the table before undoing the snaps on Kurt's romper and pushing it up to reveal Kurt's flat, pale, stomach.

With the rehearsed skill but slight clumsiness of someone who had practiced this on a dummy for years, Daddy untaped Kurt's diaper and went through the ritual of wiping, powdering, and rediapering. While this was happening, Kurt was experiencing something he hadn't felt since his first month as a new baby in this school. Shyness. He didn't understand. Nurses changed him all the time and he never thought anything of it, but now, with his gorgeous new daddy, he was blushing and avoiding eye contact with him, impatiently waiting for the change to be over. He let out a sigh of relief when he was put back into his romper and relaxed in Daddy's arms.

"You're so cute!" Daddy beamed, kissing his neck and making Kurt giggle. "What do you say we head out, show you your new home?"

Kurt smiled excitedly and glanced at the nurses who were grinning at him. "Go." He decided.

Kurt was carried out of the school after hugging his nurses and Miss Jenna goodbye.

Daddy walked across the parking lot and over to a silver Navigator. Sliding open the back door, Kurt could see a car seat, obviously meant for him. There were toys and picture books tucked into the back of the driver's and passenger seats, and a mini TV hung from the ceiling.

"Alright, in you go." Daddy said, buckling him into the car seat. He turned the TV on to Nick Jr. before sliding the door shut and getting in the front. "You all ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Go!"

Daddy chuckled and started the car. "Okie dokie."

In a parent school, tests are taken in the final year to determine whether or not a student is ready to take on the role and responsibilities of a real parent and adopt a baby of their own. Seniors graduate at sixteen and most take two years or so to get a steady job, a place to live, and to ready themselves for their new baby. They then go to a baby school and select a partner from the senior class. However, Blaine had chosen to spend more time working on his career in order to provide as much as he could for the angelic little boy that he'd had his eye on since Kurt's freshman year at the school. At twenty, Blaine was working as a songwriter and choreographer and was able to afford a large apartment overlooking the city.

Kurt sat in the back seat, his eyes glued to the screen of the TV. Every now and then, Dora would ask a question and Kurt would eagerly shout an answer around his pacifier, making Daddy smile to himself.

"Hablas espanol nino?" Daddy grinned.

Kurt looked at him blankly for a moment. "Je préfère le français." He replied, giggling at Daddy's surprised expression.

"Look at my smart little boy." He cooed, making Kurt turn pink at delight at the praise. "We're almost home, precious." Daddy told him as he turned down a street.

Kurt looked outside and was surprised to see several Doms walking their subs by a leash. "Daddy! Whassat?" Kurt asked, pointing to one of the couples.

"They're babies with mommies and daddies, just like us, sweetheart." Daddy said.

"They don't got diapies." Kurt commented.

"They're different types of babies." Daddy tried to explain. Before Kurt could ask anything else, he smiled. "Look! We're home!"

Kurt clapped in excitement and hugged his kitty tightly.

Daddy parked in the lot and got out before helping Kurt out of his car seat and hoisting him onto his hip. Slinging Kurt's diaper bag over his shoulder and shutting the door, he then made his way over to the entrance of the apartment building.

It was early spring, and the temperature was comfortably cool. Kurt was content in just his romper, his thin, pale, hairless legs bared and swinging from his spot on Daddy's hip. He sucked his pacifier a little quicker, nervously looking around.

"Who's that little cutie pie?" A woman gasped as they entered the lobby of the apartment building.

Kurt turned to see a woman with long blonde hair walking towards them. Her makeup was sharp and bold, and she was dressed head to toe in black leather. Her boots went up to her thighs, covering fishnet stockings, and a leather riding crop was hooked onto the studded belt that she wore around her black corset. She looked fierce, and Kurt immediately cowered into Daddy with fear and intimidation.

"Oh, poor little guy!" The woman crooned. "I scared him!"

"Baby, she's not going to bite." Daddy smiled. "This is Mistress Quinn. She lives here, too. Can you say hi?"

Kurt peeked out of Daddy's neck and met eyes with the woman. She was very pretty beneath the scary clothes and makeup. Slowly, he gave her a timid wave.

"What's you name, baby cakes?" She smiled.

Kurt looked at Daddy, who nodded. "K-Kurt." He answered.

"Well, Kurt, you are very lucky to have such a nice Daddy." Mistress Quinn whispered. She pressed a finger to her lips and slipped a Reese's cup into the pocket of Kurt's romper.

"What do you say, Kurt?" Daddy asked.

"Thank you." He smiled shyly. He turned to Daddy. "Where's her baby?" He asked.

Both "adults" laughed.

"He's with a friend at the moment." Mistress Quinn smiled. "You'll meet him soon enough. I promise."

"Okay, well I've got to get Kurtie upstairs for a nap. I'll talk to you later, Q." Daddy said.

Mistress Quinn nodded and waved goodbye before Daddy was carrying him once more to the elevator.

"She didn't look like a mommy." Kurt said.

"Yea, well she's a different kind of mommy for a different kind of baby." Daddy explained again. He stepped out of the elevator and onto the fourth floor of the apartment building.

In apartments, it is very common for the levels of the building to be separated by the lifestyles of residents. This helps landlords to accommodate certain furniture and equipment, while also helping to settle social disputes between tenants.

Kurt gasped when he saw the floor. The halls were decorated just like they were at the school. Circus animals smiled at him and large colorful letters spelled out cheerful words. This particular floor was filled with light and he could hear the sound of "children" playing. "Baby!" Kurt said in surprise.

"Mhm, but you can meet your new friends later, bud. Right now it's time for your nap." Daddy said.

Kurt sighed. He was too excited to sleep, but he knew he had to. He'd taken a nap at eleven am every day for the past four years.

Daddy unlocked his door and carried Kurt inside, turning on the light and shutting the door behind him. Kurt looked around. They were in a hall that led them to what appeared to be the living room. There were toys and a playpen set up on the floor, and he noticed a highchair in the kitchen.

Daddy walked through another hall and opened the door to a large nursery, painted baby blue and stenciled with white kittens. A large crib was against the right wall and a mobile with tiny plushies hung above it. There was a changing table across from it and a rocking chair was positioned by the window. A matching dresser was against the back wall and next to it was a large toy chest with a toy piano, just like the one at the school sat on top. Finally, past the changing table was a bathroom containing a tub, a sink, and something that Kurt hadn't seen since he was twelve: a toilet. In a basket beside the tub, there was an abundance of bath toys and loofahs.

Daddy carried Kurt over to the changing table and laid him down to unsnap his romper.

"Why don't you get started on this?" Daddy suggested, handing him a bottle of milk.

Kurt nursed on the bottle as Daddy changed him into a sleep diaper and removed his booties. Then he was picked up and carried across the room to the rocking chair, only to be settled in Daddy's lap.

The rocking began and Daddy began to hum softly. Kurt sucked on his bottle until he felt the fatigue of naptime set in. His eyes started to droop and the nipple of his bottle simply rested in his mouth. Rubbing his arm, Daddy patiently waited for Kurt's body to sag in relaxation before delicately scooping him up and carrying him over to the crin. Lowering the side, Daddy tucked Kurt into the blankets and replaced his bottle with a pacifier, making sure Kitty was in his baby's arms before putting up the side of the crib and turning off the lights. Finally, he turned on the mobile and the lullaby CD that was already in the stereo. He cast one last look at Kurt as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Kid! Wake up!"

It was twelve thirty when Kurt woke up. Still sucking on his binky, Kurt blearily looked through the bars of his crib and yawned.

"You Blaine's new baby?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy sitting outside his crib. He looked a couple years older than him, but younger than Daddy. He had a mess of brown hair and large teeth. A diaper bulge was evident under his denim shortalls, which he wore with a green and blue striped Rugby shirt. Despite his innocent attire, Kurt couldn't help but notice the mischievous smirk that the boy wore, as if he knew something that Kurt didn't.

"Man, kid, you look like you were born to be a baby. Who are your parents? Cupid and Betty Boop?" The boy asked.

Confused, Kurt shook his head. He sat up, looking around for his Daddy.

"He's not here." The boy drawled, looking around the nursery. "He was putting stuff away and a monster grabbed him." He whispered.

That caught Kurt's attention. "What?"

The boy nodded. "He was putting a stroller in the closet and the monster just grabbed him." He said dramatically.

Kurt's face crumpled a little and he shook his head. "You're lying!"

"Oh yeah?" Then what do you call THIS?!" The boy asked, thrusting a severed hand into air in the dark room.

Kurt screamed and burst into tears, making the boy burst out laughing. "Daddy! Daddy!" He shrieked, hiding under his blankets as the boy fell back, howling so much that he could hardly breathe.

"Sebastian! Leave the poor boy alone!"

Kurt whimpered and trembled under the blanket as he felt himself being picked up.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. Bassy is just messing with you." A gentle voice cooed.

Kurt let out a few whimpers and peeked out of the blanket at another brunet, this one with darker hair and soft look in his eyes.

The man smiled gently and bounced him a little. "There you go. Daddy had to pick up some groceries, but he'll be back. In the meantime, Uncle Nick is here to watch you, okay?"

Kurt made a distressed noise. "Daddy!" He whimpered, holding up his hand. "Monster!"

Nick shook his head. "The only monster here is Sebastian, and he can't hurt you."

Kurt looked down at the boy, who now wore and innocent expression, tossing a rubber doll arm up into the air and catching it. "I was just asking if he wanted to play and he totally spazzed. He's a freak."

"Quiet, Bassy. Go back into the kitchen with Papa and Trent." Nick ordered.

Sebastian pouted and the two locked eyes for a moment, like a silent battle of wills between the two before the diaper-clad boy got up and toddled into the kitchen.

Nick smiled down at Kurt warmly. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for lunch, cutie pie." He laid Kurt out on the changing table and changed him out of his wet sleep diaper, into a regular one. Then he took a baby wipe and cleaned the tearstains from the baby's sensitive skin. "All better!" He cooed, and then carried Kurt into the kitchen.

There were three people sitting at the table. Kurt recognized the first one as Sebastian, the one that had scared him. So far, Kurt was not too fond of him.

The second boy at the table was a pudgy, dough-faced baby still dressed in a green onsie with a frog embroidered onto it. Lastly, a blonde man about the same age as Nick and Daddy was sitting between them.

Kurt was put in his highchair and given a sippy cup of apple juice.

"This is Trent." Nick said, gesturing to the boy in the green. "He was Jeff's baby, until his daddy and I got together and now he has two daddies. Same with Sebastian in the overalls. That's Jeff." He finished, pointing to the blonde. "We're your neighbors."

Kurt sat silently, overwhelmed by everything happening so quickly. "Uh, Daddy." He requested, making Sebastian snicker into his goldfish.

"Is that all you can say?" He asked.

Jeff gave him a gentle whack on the head. "Leave him alone. You were the same way once."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Rookie."

Nick set a plate in front of Kurt with a sandwich and baby carrots. The sandwich had been cut into eight tiny squares and his sippy cup was refilled with milk.

Kurt listened to his stomach growl and grabbed a piece of sandwich, sticking it in his mouth. He noticed that the other two boys had their sandwiches cut up as well, but instead of tuna like his, Sebastian had a turkey and cheese and Trent had peanut butter and jelly.

Nick pulled up a chair, a bowl of applesauce in his hands. "Open up, baby." He cooed, holding a spoonful up to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt let the spoon in, opening his mouth too early for more. He blushed as some dribbled down his chin.

Nick smiled and gently wiped it away.

As he was fed, Kurt couldn't help noticing the way Sebastian stared at him and Nick. He actually kind of looked like Rachel did when Daddy first smiled at him in the playroom.

Thinking this was a good time for some vengeance, Kurt let the applesauce dribble down his chin again. This time, when Nick wiped it up, Kurt giggled happily and fluttered his eyelashes, giving Nick his trademark "I'm shy but extremely adorable" face.

"So precious." Nick crooned.

Kurt laughed cutely before shooting Sebastian a deviously smug smirk, surprising the boy.

"Ha! He got you, Sebastian!" Trent whispered to his "brother."

Sebastian scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "As if I care."

Trent grinned. "Face it, Bassy. You pretend not to care about this and act like you hate being babied, but everyone knows you're the biggest daddy's boy in Ohio."

Sebastian blushed bright red and spluttered angrily. "Am not!"

"Are too! And you're jealous of Kurt." Trent replied smugly.

"Shut it!" Sebastian hissed.

"It's true!" Trent grinned.

"No it's not. Stop being stupid!" Sebastian snapped in reply.

Suddenly the entire kitchen went dead silent and Kurt gaped at Sebastian, his mouth hung open.

"Bassy said a bad word!" Trent announced.

And that's how Sebastian ended up in the timeout chair for five minutes while Trent and Kurt sat together on the carpet and played with the colorful alphabet blocks that Daddy had gotten for Kurt.

"Don't mind Bassy." Trent whispered. "Everybody always wonders why he became a baby in the first place, since he acts like he hates it."

Kurt frowned. "Why'd Uncle Nick call him a monster?"

"Daddy calls him that 'cause Bassy's always getting in trouble." Trent leaned in close. "But the truth is: when it's just Daddy and him, Bassy is a huge baby. Babier than the ones at the hospital."

"Nuh-uh!" Sebastian protested from his spot in timeout.

"Yuh-huh! Now stop talking to me! You're in timeouts!" Trent replied.

Kurt watched them in wonder. "How are you two brothers? You don't look related."

Trent smiled. "Well, Papa picked me, and then he met Daddy, who had Sebastian. They got married and now we all love each other." He sighed happily. "Except for Sebastian who only loves his Daddy!" He said loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Stop!" Sebastian snapped.

"Trent! Leave Bassy alone!" Jeff called.

Trent turned to Kurt and the two started to giggle.

Kurt was on the end of the couch, watching Cinderella with Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Trent. The mice were making Cinderella's dress when he realized that Nick and Sebastian were missing.

Trent was curled up in Jeff's arms, absorbed in the movie, so Kurt went unnoticed as he toddled out of the room.

Down the hall he went, and Kurt could faintly hear cooing in the nursery. Getting on his hands and knees, Kurt crawled over to the door, which was opened ajar, and peeked inside, being as quiet as he could.

He looked up and saw Sebastian lying on the changing table with Nick standing over him.

"There's my good little Bassy-boo. Nice and clean." Nick cooed to Sebastian, who gurgled happily in reply.

Kurt sat down and smiled at the scene before him.

Nick leaned forward and blew raspberry on Sebastian's tummy, making him giggle and squeal in delight.

"Dadddyyyyyyy!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie pie." Nick grinned, obviously not sorry at all. "Let's get some powder on that cute little bottom." He taped up the clean diaper and batted the front. "There, all better!"

Sebastian cooed babyishly, making Nick smile wider. "My sweet little angel. Who's my diapered little baby?"  
"Me, Daddy." Sebastian answered, a grin spreading across his face in guilty pleasure.

Kurt smiled as Nick put Sebastian back into his overalls and picked him up. In his opinion, it was sweet that Sebastian preserved this secret, personal feeling of babyhood for his Daddy, and only his Daddy. It was something special and private that only a baby and parent could understand.

It's magic and miracle.

Nick stroked his baby's hair and smiled at him in the shadowy room. "Daddy loves you-I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Sebastian said, his voice sweet and empty of all mischief for the first time since Kurt had heard him talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was falling asleep on the couch by the time Daddy got home. It was nearing four o'clock but the moment he saw Daddy in the doorway, he was up and running for the door. "Daddy!" He cried out and wrapped his arms around Daddy's waist tightly.

"Did you miss me, bud?" Daddy chuckled, setting his grocery bags. "I miss you too. I'm sorry I was so long, there was a bit of a car wreck on the way home."

Nick and Jeff stood up, walking over to greet Daddy while Sebastian and Trent snuggled together on the couch sleepily. They took over putting food away in the fridge and the pantry so that Daddy could scoop Kurt up in his arms and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff?" Daddy asked him, to which Kurt nodded quickly. "Yea? Did you make friends with Bassy and Trent?" At that, Kurt nodded a little more slowly. He wasn't quite sure if Sebastian considered him a friend. More like a rival. The new Rachel.

"Sebastian, huh? Yea, he can be a little monster." Daddy laughed and Kurt grinned as he nodded in agreement.

"Boo!" Kurt replied, pointing to the rubber hand on the floor near the other toys.

Daddy glanced over at it and gasped. "Did he scare you?" He asked in exaggerated shock. Kurt nodded quickly. "Well what should we do about it?" He asked. Daddy carried Kurt into the living room to where Sebastian was dozing. He was curled up into a ball with his pacifier in his mouth, Trent curled up around him and hugging him protectively. Kurt peered down at him and shrugged.

"Not Trent." He stated and Daddy chuckled.

"You wanna spare Trent?" He asked, bouncing his baby a little.

Kurt giggled and nodded. "Wait."

Daddy nodded in agreement, grinning. "Yea, okay. We'll get him back another time."

"Don't you lay a finger on my Bassy-Boo, Blaine." Nick warned as he came into the living room. "He just needs a firm hand."

Daddy laughed. "Fine, fine, but if he teases Kurt again, there are no promises."

Nick shook his head and jokingly hit Blaine's shoulder before going to pick Sebastian up and set him on his hip. Sebastian's eyes opened a little as he rested his head on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, buddy." Nick cooed to him. "You ready to head back home?" Sebastian nodded drowsily and Nick kissed his cheek. "Okay, say bye bye to Kurtie and Uncle Blaine." Sebastian sleepily waved to them and once Jeff had roused Trent, they all returned to their own apartment.

Once they were gone, Daddy smiled at him and set him down on the carpet. "Want to play with me?"

Kurt grinned and nodded quickly, grabbing the toy piano. "La la."

Daddy gasped and took a seat. "You're going to sing for me? Or do you want me to sing with you?"

"Me!" Kurt beamed.

Daddy chuckled and stretched out. "Are you going to give me a concert?"

Kurt grinned and nodded, starting to press some of the keys. His voice rang out clear and pure as he sang the nursery songs and Daddy's smile grew wider. It was truly a shame that Kurt was a baby with a voice like that. He could have really gone far. Not that Daddy was complaining. He still couldn't believe he had gotten to the boy before anybody else managed to. It was truly a stroke of luck in his favor.

Once Kurt had finished his performance, Daddy whistled and clapped, giving him a standing ovation that made the boy blush in delight. Daddy scooped him up and cuddled him. "What a beautiful performance!" He cooed and slipped a hand down to Kurt's crotch. "And it looks like my little songbird needs a new diaper."

Kurt cooed babyishly and nuzzled Daddy's neck, earning a flurry of kisses in return. Daddy laid him down on the changing table and removed his clothes, then his diaper. He swiftly changed his baby and blew raspberry on Kurt's tummy, making the brunet squeal with laughter. Keeping one protective hand on Kurt's stomach to hold him down, Blaine reached over to the dresser and selected a onsie from the drawer. "Alright, baby face." He tugged the onsie over his head and then directed his arms into the sleeves. "Lie down, legs apart." He instructed and secured the snaps at the crotch before rubbing Kurt's cotton-covered tummy. "Good boy." He grinned and picked him up, carrying him back to the living room. Once there, he set Kurt down on the rug again and pulled out some toy cars. "Do you like cars, bud?"

Grinning, Kurt shook his head and grabbed a Bratz doll instead. Daddy's smile grew. "Ah, you like dollies, huh cutie?"

Kurt nodded and popped her feet off, making Daddy gasp. "Where did her feet go, baby?" Kurt giggled and shrugged. "You don't know? Well they must be here somewhere. She needs her feet!" Daddy smirked mischievously. "Do you have feet, Kurtie?"

Kurt grinned and nodded quickly, holding the doll in his hands.

"Where? Here?" Daddy asked and pointed to Kurt's nose.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No!" He smiled.

"No? Well what about here?" Daddy inquired, tickling his tummy.

"No, Daddy!" Kurt squeaked.

"I know…." Daddy grinned. "Here!" He said and started to mercilessly tickle the boy.

Kurt shrieked shrilly and kicked, trying to crawl away.

"Where are you going?" Daddy laughed, grabbing him and pulling him into his lap so that he could tickle his tummy and neck until Kurt was screaming with laughter and then had gone limp in his lap. Daddy chuckled and leaned back against the couch, looking down at his baby boy. "Now why don't we start looking for her feet?"


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy walked into Kurt's nursery at nine thirty the next morning and positioned a clean diaper on the changing table before pushing the side of Kurt's crib down and lifting the little boy up into his arms. Kurt, used to getting midnight diaper changes from nurses at the school, paid him no mind and slumbered on, his pacifier gently bobbing in his mouth. He cuddled his kitty while Blaine delicately removed his sleeper and laid him on the table, going through the process of changing Kurt out of his night diaper and into a regular pamper, Elmo smiling up at him joyfully. He grinned and gently rubbed the baby soft skin covering Kurt's tummy. "It's time to wake up, Kurtie-Pie."

Kurt whined in response and squirmed a little on the changing table, but Blaine was there to keep it steady. "No wakey."

"Yes, wakey, baby. We need to get you dressed and some nummies in your tummy." Blaine told him. He made sure Kurt was secure on the table before turning and picking out an outfit from the large dresser. It was a little sailor romper with navy booties and a cute little hat that Blaine knew Kurt would love. He cooed to his baby, tickling is sensitive skin as he coaxed him into the material and snapped it at the crotch. "There, what a handsome little boy I have." Blaine grinned, bouncing Kurt on his hip a little as he traveled to the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared. The older man slipped his baby into the highchair before presenting him with a plastic bowl of cut up fruit and a separate bowl of cheerios. A sippy cup of milk sat on the corner of the tray and even though he knew Kurt wouldn't be using them, Blaine had granted him some plastic utensils as well. While Kurt ate, Blaine packed a diaper bag and made a few phone calls. The younger watched curiously, sucking on a strawberry half. By the time Kurt was finished with breakfast, he had already peed again so after one last quick change, Kurt found himself being carried right out of the apartment and into the hall.

"Kurtie? We're gonna see some friends, okay?" Blaine explained as he carried him down the brightly colored hall and into the elevator.

Kurt immediately made a face. Oh great, apparently Rachel wasn't gone for good after all.

Seeing his face, Blaine chuckled. "My friends, sweetheart. And soon enough, your friends too." He assured the boy. The elevator door opened and once more they were in motion, heading towards the end of the hallway. This hallway looked rather gloomy with bowls of water outside the doors. The walls were decorated with chain and cheap leather. Kurt gasped when he saw a wooden paddle with six perfectly round holes drilled into it. He turned to Blaine in alarm, earning a kiss on the cheek. "That's not for you, baby. I promise." Kurt nodded unsurely and gripped to his daddy tighter. Blaine walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the scary blonde woman from the lobby who had given him candy answered and Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're late." Quinn said teasingly.

"Kurt was eating." Blaine shrugged.

Quinn scoffed. "You Daddies bend over backwards for your babies. It makes me wonder who's really the dom."

Blaine smirked. "Some of us like pampers more than paddles."

Quinn chuckled. "Sammy's been a good boy."

Kurt looked up. "Baby?" He asked curiously.

"Not quite, darling. Would you like to meet him?" The blonde questioned. When Kurt nodded eagerly, she led them inside. Kurt looked around to find the living room was already filled with people. He instantly recognized Trent and Sebastian with their Daddies on the couch. While Trent looked a little nervous, Sebastian appeared to be completely comfortable in the less than plushy setting. All around them men and women clad in leather and chains and pointy shoes and carrying crops chatted with each other. At their feet sat nearly naked partners, their heads bowed in submission. However, Kurt did spot a few more normal looking babies here and there, which he was relieved to see. Excited to meet new babies, he began to squirm and whine in Daddy's arms.

"Alright, I'm going to talk with Miss Quinn. Go say hi to Trent and Sebastian, okay?" Blaine said before walking off.

With a nod, Kurt eagerly crawled over to the first baby he spotted and tapped on her shoulder. She was on her hands and knees at the feet of her master and wore nothing but a black leather loincloth and a ripped scrap of cloth over her breasts. The girl looked up in surprise, her almond eyes widening as she glanced up at her master. "Baby!" Kurt beamed, tugging a toy car out of the pocket of his romper. To his confusion, she didn't respond. He tried again. "Play!" He insisted, shaking her.

"What the-hey!" Her master snapped, glaring down at Kurt. "Leave her alone!" He kneeled down and gripped Kurt's jaw roughly, shocking and scaring the little boy. "I should beat you right here." Kurt's eyes filled with terrified tears and he tried to struggle his way out of the man's strong grip.

"Mike, let him go." A familiar voice ordered. The grip released on his jaw and Kurt turned to see Miss Quinn there with a muscular but thin blonde boy at her feet. Tears streamed down his face as he scrambled away from the man and hid behind the woman's legs.

"That untrained animal was bothering Tina." Mike scowled.

"Take it easy, he's new. Come here, sweetheart." Quinn cooed, coaxing Kurt out from behind her. She picked him up and wiped the tears from his face. Kurt hiccupped, looking at Mike fearfully.

"Where'd he come from anyway?" Mike asked.

"He's Blaine's new boy." Quinn smiled, as if she was spreading a juicy piece of gossip.

"What? No. He finally did it?" The Asian man inquired.

"Of course." Quinn shrugged. "He's been waiting for this little guy for four years."

"Just keep him away from Tina. He kept calling her baby." Mike frowned.

Quinn let out a humored laugh. "Sure thing." She carried him over to the couch and set him down with Trent and Sebastian. "Don't go wandering, sweetheart." She scolded lightly before walking off, the blonde crawling after her.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked in concern. "Tina's master really had a grip on you."

Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded, rubbing his now sore jaw. "Why won't he let her play?"

Sebastian snorted. "Yea right. Don't you know anything?"

Kurt frowned. "I don't understand. Why won't the other grownups let their babies play?"

"They aren't babies, stupid." Sebastian said, pausing to make sure Nick and Jeff hadn't heard him. "Look around. Do you see any diapers? Hm? What about pacifiers?"

"What about that thingy?" Kurt asked, pointing to the small red ball that was strapped into the mouth of a skinny Asian boy.

"It's called a ball gag. It keeps the wearer from talking." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "My point is, they're not babies. Surely you learned about other lifestyles in elementary school."

"Of course." Kurt said defensively. "FLIPS. Feminization, Legal, Infantilism, Pet, Slave."

"Well look around you. What do you see?" Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt looked around and really looked, studying the chains, the leather, the crops and whips, paddles and gags. His mind flashed back to the days when masters from the BDSM school used to harass them on the playground and let out a horrified gasp. "Daddy!" He screamed.

Blaine glanced over from where he was talking to Puckerman and quickly excused himself, rushing over to rescue his little boy. "Baby, what's the matter?" Kurt clung to his Daddy with a grip of steel.

"Meanies!" He cried out. "Go bye bye!"

Blaine blushed as several people glanced over to watch the panic. "What do you mean?"

"They're gonna tie me up and whip me!" Kurt wailed.

"Shhh, no, no." Blaine promised, mouthing apologies to the others, though only a few looked offended. The rest looked pretty amused.

"Oh, poor baby." Quinn cooed, sauntering over and taking Kurt from Blaine. "I'm a mistress. Am I scary?"

Kurt tearfully shook his head. "But you hit and hitting is a no-no!"

A chuckle arose from the crowd. "But sweetie, our partners like it."

The look of disbelief on Kurt's face was positively comical as he stared at Quinn. Who the hell liked being beaten with a paddle, gagged, and tied up?

Quinn smiled. "You like drinking from bottles and wearing diapers, right?" Kurt nodded. Obviously. "Wanna hear a secret?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded quickly. "Slaves and pets hate wearing diapers." Kurt pulled away, aghast at this new piece of news. "See? There's no reason to be afraid. We won't hurt you. And if anyone does, you just tell me." She smiled. "Okay? Good."

Blaine took him back as chatter arose again and the man bounced Kurt on his hip. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." He vowed. "Why don't we go meet Brittany and her mommy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt nodded, more than ready to go back to baby world instead of this scary planet of leather and rope. Blaine returned him to the couch where Sebastian was holding in laughter while Trent looked simply relieved that Kurt was still okay. "Now that you're done making an idiot of yourself…" Sebastian murmured around his pacifier as Blaine introduced the young Latina woman on the couch. Kurt gasped when he saw her. She was dressed almost like the other masters, but with less chain and more leather. The only difference was the little blonde girl sitting in her lap, her hair curled into pigtails and a diaper peeking out from under her baby doll dress.

"Kurtie? Miss Tana used to be a dominatrix before she met Brittany and became her mommy." Blaine said, and Kurt didn't doubt that for a second. He waved shyly, letting out a surprised cry when he found himself with a lap full of girl.

"You're the new boy." Brittany smiled.

Blaine left Kurt's toys with him before going off to socialize again. The second Brittany spotted Kurt's white kitty cat, her face lit up. "I have one of those!" Turning, she rummaged through a red diaper bag and pulled out a dark gray striped kitty. "This is Lord Tubbington."

"That's a funny name." Kurt commented.

"Mommy thinks it's cute." Brittany smiled. "She's your Auntie Tana now."

Kurt looked taken back. "But I don't need an Auntie."

"Oh well. You've got one." Brittany shrugged before wandering off.

"Ignore her. She's not the brightest bulb in the nightlight." Sebastian told him, tugging him back over to where Trent sat. "Anyway, stop freaking out. You're making a fool of yourself."

"But they have whips. And _paddles._" Kurt whispered.

"Who cares? They think they're so great because they know how to hit someone with a piece of cow skin. Big whoop." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "They're nothing but a bunch of jerks."

"Trash talking us are you, Baby Sebby?"

Kurt watched as Sebastian visibly tensed and looked up to find three more leather clad men sneering back.

"How are you diaper boys doing?"

Sebastian scowled at the Velcro straps on his shoes. "Get lost, Hunter."

"That's Master to you, twerp." Hunter replied. Smirking, he brought a hand up to tickle Sebastian's chin. "Coochie coochie coo." He cooed, getting it quickly slapped away by Sebastian. His face was bright red.

"What do you want?" Sebastian hissed.

"We just wanted to see our old classmate." Thad grinned maliciously.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked over at Trent, who looked more worried than surprised. "What?"

"Did Bassy-Boo not tell you?" The third man asked.

"Shut-up and get out of here." Sebastian glared at him, tugging the pacifier out of his mouth.

The boys ignored him. "Well, kid, Sebastian here used to go to school with us." Hunter explained. "As a slave master in training, just like the rest of us."

Kurt looked up in surprise. "But he's a baby." He insisted, making the men laugh at the reminder. Sebastian seemed to curl into himself a little.

"Leave him alone." Trent ordered.

"It's not polite to interrupt, sissy boy." Thad scolded, making the brunette shrink a little.

"Anyways, Sebastian was at the top of the class, but for some reason he never wanted to go tease the babies down the street with us. Always made excuses and stuff. And when we made him go, he never did anything. He just stood there and stared at the little brats." Hunter said his lip curling. "And then one day, Thad was looking for his homework and he found a pacifier," he said, tapping the one Kurt had in his mouth, "in his desk drawer."

"I said shut up, Hunter." Sebastian growled, his fists clenching.

"Or what? You gonna tell your daddy on me?" Hunter cooed mockingly. He returned to the story. "We told the principal, and a week later, Sebastian was being sent to the baby school." He turned and chuckled darkly. "Isn't that right, potty pants?"

Sebastian stared at his lap in silence. Kurt recognized the struggle to keep from crying. He had done it many times when he had first arrived at the baby school.

"I heard that they found diapers in his closet." Thad cackled.

"Enough! Get out of here!" Sebastian roared furiously. His face was red and he was losing his battle with the tears.

"Awww, is the widdle baby gonna cwy?" Hunter cooed.

"Maybe he needs a diapey change." Thad crooned. He moved his face close to Sebastian's. "Is that it? Did you shit your pants, baby Bassy?" He grinned triumphantly when Sebastian turned his head away to hide the tears that escaped and shot down his face like meteors.

"You're not being very nice." Kurt frowned. "Miss Quinn said that you were nice."

"Yea, well Miss Quinn is a frigid bitch." Hunter replied, eliciting gasps from Kurt and Trent.

"What's a bitch?" Kurt whispered.

"A very naughty word." A voice spoke up. A voice that was absolutely quaking with fury. Nick stormed over and shoved the boys away from the three babies. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here and bothering them." He hissed.

"Awww, well if it isn't Nick. Long time no see." Thad smirked.

"Everybody's got a choice. You got a problem with it? Leave." Nick ordered.

"I'm not afraid of you, Duval. It's just a shame that I forgot my paddle at home. I'd put him over my lap and we'd have a real good time." Hunter chuckled evilly.

"Boys, cover your ears. All of you." Nick ordered sharply. Trent and Kurt obeyed, watching as a livid rage spewed silently from Nick's mouth. His eyes were ablaze and he was doing a lot of finger jabbing and threatening little shoves. It wasn't until the men walked away that Kurt removed his hands. The two watched gravely as Nick picked the solemn Sebastian into his arms and rocked him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sebastian buried his face in Nick's neck and broke down, letting the dam flow. His shoulders shuddered and he wrapped his arms around Nick tightly.

"I think it's time we left." Blaine murmured, coming over and grabbing Kurt. "This isn't going very well."

"Never is." Jeff sighed, taking Trent's hand. "Like mixing cats and dogs."

Blaine sighed and glanced over at Nick, who was heading straight for the door as Sebastian sobbed into his shoulder. "Might as well break out the Disney."


	9. Chapter 9

After that day, the only BDSM couple Blaine ever seemed to talk to was Miss Quinn. She had introduced Kurt to Sam and had allowed her slave to chat with the baby while the grown-ups discussed things that didn't concern little boys. Sam was oddly shy to Kurt, and he never wanted to play with any toys. He just sat there on his hands and knees beside Miss Quinn. It was all too confusing to him. Trent and Jeff came over to visit, but Sebastian disappeared for a week after the party. When he did finally come over with Nick, he was quiet and remained to himself. He stayed constantly at Nick's side and spoke to nobody. Frankly, Nick was starting to worry. One night while Kurt was supposed to be having naptime with Trent and Sebastian, he could hear the adults talking worriedly in the kitchen and crawled over.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine. One minute he's clinging on to me and bawling for me to never led go and the next he's throwing tantrums about how he's a big boy and he doesn't need a daddy." Nick frowned. "It's breaking my heart to see him this way."

"He's probably still upset over the whole incident at Quinn's. I mean, those guys were his friends for almost two years." Blaine frowned.

Jeff sighed. "Just imagine the humiliation."

Nick sank into a chair and rubbed his eyes. "His parents don't even talk to him anymore. They were so ashamed of him when they found out."

Kurt frowned. "Ashamed? Ashamed of what? Why would anybody be ashamed of having a baby for a son? "Daddy?" He called softly as he peeked around the doorway.

Eyes widened and heads quickly turned. Blaine hurried over and scooped him up into his arms. "Baby! You should be sleeping right now."

"Why are Bassy's parents 'shamed of him?" Kurt asked. "Did he do something naughty?"

"In their eyes, yes." Blaine sighed. "But it's nothing to worry about." He promised, kissing Kurt's cheek and carrying him to the nursery. He made short work of changing Kurt's wet diaper and returning him to his naptime mat. "Now go to sleep, okay, sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded. "I will, Daddy." He lied down and closed his eyes, listening to his Daddy's footsteps as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I just don't get it sometimes." Nick sighed. "I don't understand how in a world people walk their partners down the street like dogs wearing nothing but a scrap of cloth can be more acceptable than sucking on a pacifier and playing with blocks."

"Some people just don't understand. But someday they will. Like racism and homophobia, it'll eventually be something else for the text books." Blaine stated.

After Sebastian and Trent left for dinner time, and Kurt had finished his own supper consisting of ravioli and peas, Blaine carried him over to the couch and cuddled him, pressing little kisses to his neck and collarbone.

"Daddy." Kurt giggled, scrunching his shoulders up. "That tickles!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Can you give Daddy a kiss?"

Kurt smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, frowning in confusion when Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Can you give Daddy a kiss right here?" He asked, pointing to his lips. He had to bite back a laugh when Kurt's face turned positively red in alarm.

"Daddy! Those are grown-up kisses!" Kurt gasped. He stared at Blaine as if he had just grown an extra arm.

Blaine grinned. "I know, darling. But if you love somebody very much, that's where you kiss them. Like how mommies and daddies kiss." Kurt bit his lip shyly and looked away, a pink blush spreading across his face. "Just a little peck, sweetheart. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Kurt's eyes flickered nervously to Blaine's lips, then back down to his lap. He turned his head to face his Daddy and leaned in, hesitating and pulling back.

"On the count of three, just lean in and pucker your lips, okay?" Blaine instructed. "And Daddy will do the rest. " Kurt nodded, nervously tightening his hands into balls. "One…two…three." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in, puckering his lips like Daddy told him to. At first nothing happened, but then there were soft, warm lips caressing his own with just the right amount of force to keep him steady, but not enough to scare him away. Blaine didn't open his mouth or press any harder than necessary and after three seemingly long seconds, he pulled away. Kurt looked up shyly, his face bright red and his eyes watering nervously.

"That was so good, baby. You did such a good job for Daddy." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a hug and stroking his hair. Kurt sighed in relief and contently gripped onto the fabric of Blaine's shirt. He had just kissed somebody. A really real kiss. Like the ones in movies and stuff that Kurt wasn't allowed to watch, but had been whispered about in the baby school all the time. On the lips. And it wasn't even gross! Smiling shyly, Kurt hid his embarrassed face in Blaine's shirt and accepted his much deserved back rub.

After that, Blaine had him kiss him every day. Unlike the first day, he didn't sit down and designate a time, but snuck it in at opportune moments. After diaper changes, before bed, during bath time…and eventually Kurt didn't even notice it anymore.

Unlike most lifestyles, infantilism was not largely focused on the sexual aspects of relationships, but the life itself. Parents took only one class on sex education and babies weren't educated at all. It was important to preserve their innocence. This created a whole new issue: introducing sex to the babies. Contrary to BDSM, sex was encouraged through gentle approaches and gradual escalation. Kissing first, light touching, hand jobs, oral sex…all with comfort and delicate words of loving care. Parents being too impatient or rough with their babies had ended many relationships before, so it was an important class to attend. The only case where this process had been unnecessary had been with Sebastian Smythe. Due to the fact that he had attended three semesters as a master in BDSM, he had already been exposed to a world of corruptness and sex. He knew all of the words, the poses, the parts. In fact, this had earned him quite a lot of spankings and mouth washings during his first few months as a baby.

But Blaine had the patience. He was willing to wait. Kurt was an irreplaceable rarity that had to be treasured and loved. If he had to go his whole life without ever having sex, then so be it.


End file.
